


Все любят котиков

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Написано по заявке: Зимний однажды увидел на задании, как командир курит и, блаженно жмурясь, наглаживает котика. И теперь на каждую миссию притаскивает кота, чтобы командир каждый раз так улыбался.





	Все любят котиков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Брока Рамлоу на ЗФБ-2019.

– Командир любит кошек, – сказал Зимний Солдат.   
Таузиг, находившийся к нему ближе всех, от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, споткнулся о собственный вещмешок и с приглушенным матом брякнулся на землю. Взгляды остальных бойцов «Страйка», менее слабонервных, автоматически обратились в сторону Рамлоу. Тот сидел на остатках кирпичной кладки, курил и с блаженным оскалом наглаживал невесть откуда взявшегося кота.   
– Командир любит кошек, – повторил Зимний Солдат.  
И хотя вопросительной интонации в его словах не было, Флорес сочла нужным ответить.  
– Ну, все любят котиков.   
Они немного подождали реакции, но Солдат снова принялся изображать памятник самому себе, и через несколько минут его выходка была забыта. А зря.

***

– Командир любит кошек, – прозвучало у Рамлоу над ухом.   
Несмотря на всю тренированность и выдержку, тот едва не швырнул подкравшегося со спины Солдата через плечо. Хорошо хоть вовремя сдержался: сложно было сказать, во что бы вылился этот маневр.   
– Чего? – раздраженно переспросил Рамлоу, обернулся и недоуменно поднял брови.   
Солдат держал в вытянутой руке большого рыжего кота. Тот висел неподвижно, не считая хлопанья глазами-блюдцами, парализованный не то возмущением, не то хваткой железных пальцев, стискивающих его за шкирку.   
– Это что? – не понял Рамлоу.   
– Все любят котиков, – невозмутимо сказал Солдат и пихнул кота Рамлоу в руки. – Гладь.   
Рамлоу не хотел никого гладить. Во-первых, элементарно не было настроения. Во-вторых, за ними с минуты на минуту должен был прибыть вертолет. В-третьих, кот не отличался чистотой да вдобавок щеголял лысым пятном на ухе. Но делать было нечего. Гадая, с какой пакостью медики перестарались на этот раз, Рамлоу уложил продолжающего пребывать в ступоре кота на колени и начал гладить. Благо что форменные перчатки спасали даже от кислоты, не то что от какого-то там лишая. «Страйк» подозрительно хихикал в сторонке, Солдат наблюдал за картиной с весьма не типичным для него выражением умиления на лице. Вдали спасительно застрекотали лопасти вертолета.

***

Если бы Рамлоу узнал, кто ляпнул Солдату эту дурацкую фразу про котиков, то посадил бы придурка в мешок, сунул бы к нему с десяток кошек и маленько поджарил бы мешок на костре. Но никто не кололся, да и котиков – в отличие от придурка – было жалко. Что не отменяло того факта, что через месяц у Рамлоу начал дергаться глаз при виде любого представителя кошачьих.   
Солдат продолжал таскать ему кошек. На каждой миссии. Если котов не наблюдалось поблизости, он уходил в самоволку. Если не мог отыскать бродячих, воровал домашних. «Страйк» уже поднаторел в подбрасывании ворованных котов обратно под нужные двери и пристраивании котят, а уж вычислять ближайшие ветеринарки и приюты каждый боец научился так, что зоозащитникам и не снилось.   
Количество же котов, прошедшее через руки Рамлоу, могло потягаться с количеством населения небольшого города. Это была катастрофа. Во всяком случае, так Рамлоу считал до одного прекрасного дня, который показал, что нет, это была не катастрофа. Пока еще нет. 

***

– Эвакуация через полчаса! – рявкнул Рамлоу. – Где Солдат?   
В ответ на этот явно риторический вопрос отряд, расположившийся в жиденькой тени одинокого дерева, красноречиво промолчал. Солдат был ясно где – ушел за котиком.   
– Черта с два он здесь что-нибудь найдет, – пробормотал Таузиг. – Одни поля. До ближайшего городка пилить и пилить. Никаких признаков цивилизации.   
– А тот передвижной цирк? – не согласилась Флорес. – Мы же их фургоны пропускали, помнишь? Чем тебе не цивилизация?  
– Цирк? – побледнел Рамлоу и гаркнул: – Роллинз, Вестер, ноги в руки и живо…  
Но Роллинз прищурился вдаль, спал с лица и бухнул:  
– Поздно.  
Рамлоу схватился за бинокль.  
Воздух на горизонте плавился от жары. Солдат уверенно вышагивал по раскалившейся асфальтовой ленте. Выражения его глаз над маской Рамлоу разобрать не мог, но уверен был, что во взгляде Солдата сквозит удовлетворение хорошо поработавшего человека. Рядом с Солдатом топал огромный лев. Вид у льва был далеко не такой довольный, он щурился и поглядывал на железную руку Солдата с опаской: видимо, именно этой рукой новоявленный хозяин призывал непокорного котика к порядку.   
Рамлоу представил, как Солдат укладывает на него льва и приказывает: «Гладь!», и ему поплохело. В отличие от Солдата, у него металлических конечностей не имелось. Но и те обычные, что имелись, были дороги ему как память, и расставаться с ними в планы Рамлоу не входило.  
– Слушай меня! – приказал он, роняя бинокль. – Эвакуация переносится!  
– На когда? – глупо поинтересовался Таузиг.  
– На сейчас, придурок! – прошипела Флорес.   
– Координаты точки сбора получите позже, – распоряжался Рамлоу. – Бежим врассыпную, путаем следы.   
– А если Солдат кого-нибудь догонит? – не успокаивался Таузиг.  
– Тогда этот кто-нибудь получит бесплатное сафари! – отрезал Рамлоу. – Выполнять!  
Через полминуты под деревом было пусто, но Солдат этого еще не знал. Глядя под ноги, на горячий асфальт, он крепко держал льва за гриву и представлял, как будет доволен командир, когда Солдат приведет ему такого большого кота.   
– Все любят котиков, – немузыкально мурлыкал он себе под нос. – Все любят котиков…


End file.
